Don't Mess With The Skywalkers
by Cassturn93
Summary: "You're breaking my heart Anakin. You're going down a path I can't follow." What if Padmé could follow Anakin one he turned to the dark side. What if she did die but Luke and Leia were still separated and put in hiding? What if this was all part of a plan that was thirteen years in the making? How would things be different if Vader still existed but keep his family hidden? Find out


Don't Mess With The Skywalker

I'll follow you

•This is a prologue to get you up to speed. Basically this is an AU where Padmé not only survived but is also secretly a gray Jedi. I'll explain more in later chapters. This AU was inspired by a role play text messages between my ex and I. He told me "Now don't you go dying of a broken heart on me." To which I replied "I won't I'm stronger than that." Also thanks to all my readers that I have broken their hearts with my writing. You make me feel like a Sith and that allows me to get this dark. To be fair I warned you. This will be rated M for violence, abuse, sex, and possibly language in future chapters. Right now I'll begin with the scene in Revenge of the Sith where Obi Wan tells Padmé about Anakin falling to the dark side. As always may the force be with you.

⁃Cass

Padmé:

"I know Obi Wan. It's all part of the plan." I say.

"You're just with your Husband being a Sith! Who came up with this plan anyways? Wait you and Anakin have known about Palpatine this whole time and never said anything?" Obi Wan ask screaming at me. What room does he have to talk to me like this in my own home. Especially about my husband who is like a brother to him.

"Yes, it's all part of your dear master's plan. I might have been young when I was Queen but I wasn't naïve. I knew all along Palpatine was a Sith that had come to power in the government. I knew he was behind the blockade and this war this entire time. Master Qui Gon and I made this plan on Tattooine to overthrow him when we found Anakin. I can't help who I fall in love with. It just happened. He has to go undercover if this plan is to work." I explained.

"What about your child?" He asked.

"I plan to send them to live with Ahsoka for a while. If you would be so willing to help me I'm sure between the four of us we can hide them." I say.

"Fine but was killing Jedi younglings part of the plan?" Obi Wan asked.

"Wait that's what's going on? Anakin did what? Ok, I'll talk to him." I finally agreed.

Third person:

On Mustafar Obi Wan couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. Padmé and Anakin were arguing about him crossing a line.

"You've gone to far Ani, that wasn't part of the plan." Padmé said.

"I did it to save you. Please don't make me do this I don't want to hurt you." Anakin said.

Obi Wan saw his opening. "Anakin listen to her." He said. "She has a point."

"You betrayed me?" Anakin said to Padmé with anger in his voice. His eyes now yellow with a red ring.

"I had to bring him. I had to show you what you've done. I can't support the killing of children Ani. What about our children?" Padmé said. He lifted her up in a force grip and was chocking her.

"Join me please Pads." Anakin demands.

"I'll join you!" Padmé gasped out. He set her down but she was barely breathing. Obi Wan and Anakin started dueling each other.

"You were my brother Anakin. You are the chosen one. It was said that you would bring balance to the force not join the Sith." Obi Wan says.

"I didn't want it to be like this. This wasn't how it was supposed to go." Anakin said. "I did what I had to."

"I promised her I wouldn't kill you." Obi Wan said. "I might not agree with either of you but I'll help you hide them. Yoda has agreed to help as well."

"I can't trust him. Obi Wan the Jedi never trusted me. Only you and Ahsoka have ever trusted me." Anakin says.

"If you want her to survive then help me get her to safety. You know he'll kill her if she isn't hidden." Obi wan says gesturing to Padmé. "She could die if don't do something."

"Padmé, promise me what ever happens you won't die of a broken heart on me." Anakin says taking Padmé's hand. "Stay strong for our kid if not for me."

Obi Wan realize how much Anakin truly loved her in that moment.

"I can't just let you go. We have to make this look convincing. If you are to hide her then I can't be recognizable." Anakin tells Obi Wan.

"I'm sorry Anakin. Remember that you asked me to do this." Obi wan says as he swings his lightsaber cutting off both of Anakin's legs and his one good arm. Then Obi Wan left with Padmé.

Padmé had the twins. Instead of letting them be raised by Ahsoka in secret they were separated to better hide them.

Leia was adopted by the Organa's and Ahsoka watched over her for fifteen years. She passed down her role to a young Jedi knight named Kanan Jarrus and his Padawan Ezra Bridger.

Luke was taken to Anakin's step family where Obi Wan would watch over him for nineteen years.

Padmé traveled the galaxy never staying in one place long. Anakin found her shortly afterwards and when he wasn't doing his job as Lord Vader he was with her. She had reviled to him that she was also force sensitive and was raised as a Gray Jedi. She had gone into politics as a way of keeping an eye on Palpatine knowing that he was secretly a Sith. Anakin took her as his secret appreciate. He made sure that Palpatine never could find her or his children.

The two keep their distance from their kids until they were nineteen. This was to insure their safety. However nether was happy about the twins being separated at birth. This meant that they would have to reunite before they could join their parents. To make matters worse the twins both joined the rebellion.

The twins joining the rebellion was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand it made keeping them hidden a harder task. On the other it reunited the Skywalker family. Perhaps they could use this to their advantage.


End file.
